The Line
by XxNightfirexX
Summary: Ever since she was little, she was neglected by her parents. She was compared to her little sister who never failed. Now, she has traveled back in time, &gone against her parents' morales. Can she show them the line between good&evil before it's too late?
1. Introduction

Summary: When a crazed villain creates chaos and pandemonium, the titans think she might drive them apart

**Oh my god...I am SO sorry for doing what I did! I tried to fix something and accidentally replaced the first chapter for almost two months! EEP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

It was a warm autumn night in Jump City. Our favorite heroes were watching a movie. It was as if nothing could disturb this night. But, as we all know, when moments like that happen it could only mean one thing….

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The alarm sounded. Red lights blared and a very annoyed Raven woke up from the peaceful sleep she was enjoying while everyone else was watching the movie. She yawned and looked down. She never would have suspected that she drooled, but that was evident now that the entire portion of the couch that she her head had been as she slept on was soaking wet. Robin caleld for her, noticing that she was the last one to come. She jumped up and ran towards the door, not looking back again.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as they all ran out to the T-car. The R-cycle was being repaired, so Robin sat in the front with the others crammed in back. Beast Boy kept complaining about being in between two girls, so apparently the thought had yet occured to him that he could fly and didn't need to be back there. After about seven seconds, Raven couldn't stand it anymore and threatened to toss Beast Boy into a dimension where vegetables didn't exist and everyone was a cannibal. In reality, no such place existed, but it shut him up for a while, but, every good thing must come to an end at some point.

"So, who are we up against this time?" Beast Boy asked, "Mumbo, Dr. Light, the Puppet King?" Raven sent a glare his way, and he quickly shut up.

"Well, the reports show it is some new villain, some girl," Cyborg said, unsure of what to say.

"Whether it is the king of puppets or someone new, we shall be kicking the butt, yes?" Starfire asked, hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" Raven replied in her monotone voice.

As they got to the crime scene, they didn't see anyone. At first, it looked as if it was a prank, but just as they were about to go, a shuriken flew down and hit the T-car. It was a tragic moment for everyone there. Cyborg burst out into tears.

"MY BABY!" Cyborg yelled, "Whoever did this is gonna pay!" Seeing as no one was in front of them, they decided to look the other way.

They turned around to see a girl, no older then 16 staring at them. A big smirk was plastered on her face. She was wearing black cargo pants, with a blue t-shirt. On it, there was a bird similar to the one Starfire had seen Nightwing wear on her journey to the future. She had a long black cape identical to that of Red X's with the torn pattern on the bottom. Her black hair was loosely put up in a bun, and to top it off, she was wearing a mask. But not just any mask, Robin's mask. And, of course, this drove Robin crazy.

"Who are you and why are you wearing my mask?" Robin asked, angry that someone stole something of his without him even noticing. It was the first time anyone had dared to even think about touching anything of Robin's since the whole "Ding Dong Daddy" episode. (Episode as in event) Robin made them all swear that they would never speak of what was in the box, so I don't know. However, I have reason to believe that it was Robin's beanie baby collection, and he locked it up so that Batman would never figure it out. I mean, if you trained with Batman, would you want anyone to know that you collected toys meant for tow years olds and locked them up in a fireproof and bullotproof titanian suitcase? I didn't think so.

"You can call me NF. And as for your mask, I like it!" She said, knowing it would aggravate him. What was it about villains that made them want to aggravate people so much? Back in the old days, villains were people who stole your mother's jewelry and used it to buy stocks in the stock market, so that they could rig the stock market and get more money. Now they just seemed to be around to annoy the heroes. In fact, every year in Jump City, the Titans held a contest for the most annoying villain. Slade won for the previous seven years, and will most likely win until the day he dies. He might even get first place after that. Where was I? Oh yeah, the story...

"What kind of name is NF?" Beast Boy asked. He had a point there. Most people go for names like "Slade" or "Control Freak," but two letters was something that not one of them had experienced yet. It was almost as dumb as "Dr. Light," but not quite.

"One you'll soon fear," she said, pulling out a bo-staff and charging. In a random moment of time freezing, Robin could have sworn there was something familiar about her. Maybe it was the way she looked, or the way she seemed to be pumped with adrenaline, or even the fact that he could tell she had no idea what she was doing. He didn't know what it was, but he knew her somehow, and he was determined to figure it out.

Obviously, the Titans knew they were going to win. Never before had they lost, even when fighting Slade. True, they didn't exactly 'win' either, but you get the point. The Titans always won. And of course, with the big ego the tram had, (mainly Robin and Beast Boy combined) they were sure that they could fight with their hands behind their backs. Or tentacles, depending on what shape Beast Boy had taken. Either way, he was absolutely sure that he was the best there was, and only Raven argued with that. No one else did because they knew that it was Raven's job to do that and if they did so they would be interfering with her job.


	2. Pizza always brings doom

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. I did, however, make up NF.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dude!" Beast boy yelled, "She fights like there's no tomorrow!" The titans had just gotten home their battle with NF, where she beat them in less then 8 minutes. She had gotten away before the Titans could defend themselves. So much for the gigantic amounts of ego and the whole 'hands behind their backs' thing.

"Yeah! I don't even know what she did, but it was pretty bad if that's how we were greeted!" Cyborg yelled. Truthfully, notone of them knew what crime she had actually commited, although they didn't really cared. If the crime scanner said she was a villain, than Robin believed it. And since there was no arguing with Robin, everyone was forced to believe it to, even if it was something incredibly dumb.

"We'll find her soon, titans" Robin said, typing like mad on the computer, "But there is only one thing I need to know." he stopped typing for a moment and turned around to face the others. All of them had questioning looks on their faces. There was more than just one thing he needed to know, but it had to be important if he had narrowed it down to one question.

"What would that be?" Starfire asked. Normally she would just wait for him to ask the question, but he was pausing for dramatic effect, and she wanted to know just what he wanted to learn immediately to see if she could do anything about it. No one quite understood what she saw in the obsessive, paranoid leader, but it was common knowledge, except to the two of them, that both she and robin had falled head over heels in love with each other, and if there was a way she could help him out then she would go to the ends of the Earth, and Tamaran, to do so.

"Where she got my it, when she stole it, and why she had my mask. I didn't even notice one was missing!" Robin exclaimed, making everyone roll their eyes. They had expected something a bit more...Robin-like than this. They guessed he and Batman had identity issues, and didn't like to be mocked. That was weird, because both Mumbo and Speedy had the same mask as he, and he hated both of them. Still, you didn't see him running around trying to hunt them down.

"Dude, get over it. Why don't we all just go have some lunch?" Beast Boy said, knowing that if Robin got too obsessed with her, he'd retreat to his room where he'd pretty much hibernate for the next six months, only coming out to eat and use the bathroom.

"Fine, Beast Boy, we'll go have pizza," Robin said, getting up from the computer. He looked back at it longingly. _"I'll be back soon!"_ He mouthed. Seeing this, Raven dragged him out of the room and into the T-car.

When they got to the pizza parlor, they had their normal argument on what exactly should be on top of the pizza. They finally agreed on Supreme Ultra Cheese Surprise, or SUCS. They had begun eating, when Starfire asked a very, odd to say the least, question.

"Robin, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Star, anything," he said, taking another bite.

"Robin, do you love me?"

Robin immediately froze. He didn't look at any of the other Titans, but they all had a 'What the...?!' Look on their faces. Suddenly, something very big exploded, and their communicators started beeping. Never had Robin been so relieved to know that many people's lives were at stake and if he didn't get down there in time he would let everyone down.

"Sorry, Star, but this will have to wait!" He said, as he and the other Titans ran to the scene of the crime. It was truly a big explosion, and there was a whole lot of panic. They would be there for a while, and it wouldn't be pretty. The firemen and police, along with an ambulance had already showed up. But, if one could here Robin's thoughts, it would be, _"Thank God!"_


	3. Robin's mask

Disclaimer: I can only hope that I will own TT one day

**Disclaimer: I can only hope that I will own TT one day. But until then, all I own is a t-shirt with them on it.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The second they got home, Robin ran straight to his room. He locked the door his door in seven places, so as to escape Starfire and her awkward questions. He may have been the most accomplished kid in the entire world, but when it came to girls, well, he just wasn't trained for that. He felt a little bad about not apologizing for pretending to be so caught up in his work that he couldn't answer her questions, but what was he supposed to do? Although he wanted to tell her how he felt more than anything else in the world, Robin, the Boy Wonder, just couldn't find the courage to do so.

"Okay," he sighed, "I'll just think about something else. Let's see I could think about…..Oh! I know! Who started that explosion! Yeah! That'll work!" Maybe...just maybe he could get his mind off of the goddess that ventured through his dreams every night, whether or not he was even alseep.

He walked over to his desk, where he began taking notes on the scene of the crime. He had a very complex way of taking notes, so complex that no other Titan could comprehend anything past "And this is how the system works!"

"That's not gonna help you keep your mind off her, you know," a voice from behind him said. He spun around to meet the girl that had mysteriously appeared just that morning, but already seemed to be controlling his life. Still, something about her amazed him, but he couldn't pin point what his mind was trying to analyze.

"NF?! What are you doing here?!" Robin yelled. His window was open, and she was sitting on its frame. And of all things to be doing, she was filing her nails. Robin would never understand the way the girl's mind worked.

"Ah, decided to drop by. Besides, when I started that explosion earlier, part of my mask ripped. Can I have another one?" She asked, as if she was the most innocent person in the world. And if you didn't know she was a villain, you could have sworn she had never done anything wrong in her life just by her tone of voice. She must have been really kind and caring before she became lost and confused...wait...how did Robin know that? Once again, he was sure his mind was over-analyzing her.

"How long have you been here? You started the explosion? No you cannot have another mask!" He said hurriedly on one breath. Since he was already out of breath to begin with due to the hyperventilating he did just thining about answering Starfire, his voice squeaked just a bit.

"Um, let's see…about an hour, um, yes, and why not?" she asked. A concerned look adorned her face. It almost seemed as if the pure fact that she couldn't get what she needed, or rather, wanted, concerned and dissapointed her.

"Because you're a villain! You can't have my masks!" Robin cried.

"Hello! Secret identity! How would you like it if your mask ripped and I wouldn't give you another one?" She asked. "Oh, and by the way, Slade just kidnapped someone, so you better go save them." NF said, watching him out of curiosity to see if he would rememberhe had locked the door in seven places.

"What? Titans, Go!" he yelled, turning around and running into his door. "Ow," he said, before unlocking it and running to tell the others. Apparently, he hadn't. NF laughed silently to herself at that.

NF waited until she was sure he was gone before hopping down from the windowsill. Had he not remembered that she was there? Well, she was used to people overlooking her, so it wasn't anythign she was not used to.

"What a strange kid," She said, before going to his closet and pulling out about seven masks. She walked back to the window, and pulled out her ninja stars. She used them to climb down the Tower, and then swam across the bay. When she came out, she was soaking wet.

She ran into an abandoned warehouse, where she had been staying. She had set up an area for her to sleep in, with a quilt and a pillow. Beside her 'bed' she had a basket with bread and water in it. Underneath the bread and water was a blanket, and underneath that lay a civilian outfit. It was a blue and black marbled short sleeve jacket with a white sleeveless midriff shirt. She also had a white skort and brown boots.

She quickly changed into her civilian outfit, and took down her hair. Since it would be odd to where a mask around town, she pulled out a pair of sunglasses. She quickly exchanged the two, and walked back out into the streets. A little sightseeign never hurt anyone, did it?

A few guys fainted at the sight of her, because although she was soaking wet, she still looked better than she would give herself credit for. She looked over at them and laughed, only to run into a telephone pole. She fell backwards, but someone caught her. She looked up to see who had rescued her, and what she saw surprised her.

"You should really watch where you're going," Robin said, helping her up. _"Thank god I'm wearing sunglasses"_ she thought to herself. Starfire ran over to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. She was used to this, and the Titans were confused why she wasn't begging for air. She saw them and pretended she was choking. Starfire let go almost immediately and blushed.

"I am sorry," she apologized. "Please, what is your name?" 

"Um, you can call me whatever you want to, but," she looked down at an imaginary watch, "Look at the time! I have to be anywhere but here right now!" she said, running away. Cyborg looked down at the sidewalk.

"Wait! You dropped your….Robin's mask?!" he said, picking it up.

"Does everyone own one of those?!" Robin asked, throwing his arms up in the air. The five retreated to their car dreading the ride home. They would have to hear Robin complain the whole way there.

Finally safe behind a building, NF stopped to catch her breath. _"It's a good thing I have six more at home." _She thought, before walking back to the warehouse, completely forgetting why she had come out to begin with.

**XxNightfirexX**


	4. I just want to go home

**Sorry I've been gone for so long…It's just that….**

**IT'S THE FIRST ANNUAL TEEN TITANS:TROUBLE IN TOKYO ANNISVERSARY!**

**Ahem….**

**Anyway, I would have updated sooner but I was booked all week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Thunder"

"Lightening!"

"Meteorite!"

"NO!"

As you can guess, the Titans were playing a wonderful game of weather…stuff. Anyway, it was Thursday, so they decided they'd play in the basement. I have no idea why, they just did. Anyway, while they were playing, Starfire suddenly stopped.

"Friends, do you ever get the feeling you are being watched by someone? I mean, I know it is a silly idea, but I feel as if I have someone stalking me every minute of the day. Do you think there is someone?" she asked.

"Depends," Cyborg said, "Do you ever smell cheap hair gel-OW! Don't kick me!" Cyborg yelled as he watched Robin whistle innocently. Starfire was just about to question that when they suddenly heard a beam crack. And, of course, who else would it be to fall then our lovely NF?

"Oh, Crap."

"What are you doing here?!" Robin asked, pulling out his bo-staff. Even though he was still sulking over his recent loss, the team leader part of him had kicked in and he was definately ready to catch this girl and bring her in for questioning so his mind would go to rest. that is, until, Starfire remembered what she had asked him just a few days before. Then again, everytime he tried to say something along the lines of his feelings his brain turned to mush anyway, and it would probabky just be easier for it to not work at all until he had said everything he wanted to.

"Well, I just wanted to see how good your security systems were, and they're terrible. Plus, the Tower is practically falling apart. But, the way I see it, I have three options right about now. A. I could run away screaming. B. I could fight you. C. I could stay here and get arrested. I think I'll pick-Oh My God! Starfire! Silkie just exploded!" she yelled, causing Starfire to look back.

She jumped into the air and pushed Starfire in the wall, distracting the rest of the team and giving her enough time to sprint up the stairs unnoticed. _'That was a terrible idea!'_ She thought to herself. When she got to the surrounding ocean, she hesitated a bit before jumping in and swimming across. It was early December and the water was very cold.

After tripping over a stump, she limped to the ware house and changed into some warmer clothes. She poured some water and hot chocolate mix into a mug before quietly looking around. Seeing as no one else was there, she quickly lit up a blue ball of energy and heated the bottom of the cup. She couldn't be seen using her powers, no matter how desperate she was. She desperately wanted to return home-to 20 years in the future-but she needed their technology. She didn't even know what she could accomplish by returning to the past, anyway.

Everything had seemed so easy when he had explained his idea to her. He too had noticed what was beginning to happen, and he waned to help her. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever tried to _help _her before. Usually she was just overlooked and unappreciated. When she was around him, she felt at ease, like the world suddenly stopped for that one moment, like someone actually cared. Unfortunately, however, the moments always passed by, and sometimes it was what seemed like forever before she felt it again. Before she felt loved.

Now, however, she hated him for sending her back into this world which seemed crueler than her own. She knew he would have never known what was happening to her, but for some reason, she hated him anyway. She hated him because he had stolen her heart, and she let herself fall victim to what would almost surely be a heartbreak.

But at the same time, she loved him more than anyone in the world.

**XxNightfirexX**


	5. Where did my life go?

Well…remember when I promised you I would update every day this week

**Well…remember when I promised you I would update every day this week? Heh heh heh…funny story about that. You see, my mom won't let me on the computer tomorrow, so I'll just double post/update Wednesday because that's a half day at the school….**

**Disclaimer: No…I DO NOT own Teen Titans! Get over it!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Contrary to most people's belief, I'm not a villain. Okay, so, technically I am. But, that's beside the point. You see, like I said before, I'm from 20 years in the future. Things are very different for me there. If I don't do my homework, I get a responsibility speech from my father that lasts literally seven hours. Basically, your average day. So, as you can imagine, I don't necessarily want anyone to know who I am, because when I go to the future, well…I don't even want to think about that. It scares me.

I guess…the reason why I'm here was to try to give myself another chance. My life is….a little more than rough. Superheroes, supervillains, you name it! My whole family is one big crime fighting team. Everyone except me.

My powers, I gave up on them. I can't control them as well as I should. Well, honestly, nobody knows I have them. Well, I guess before I get too far ahead of myself, I should explain.

I was born when my parents were both 20 years old. I was born into a superhero life. Those, my mom and dad, along with their friends, were all one crime fighting team. But, who is this team? What is their name? Why, it's no other than the Teen Titans themselves.

Now, you are probably wondering who my parents were. Raven and Cyborg? Yeah right. Beast Boy and Starfire? Get real. Robin and Raven? Are you trying to make me throw up? Well, if you are, then you came close. If not, then I'll tell you the answer. They are none other then Robin, the boy wonder, (Or in that time, Nightwing, the uh….well, he doesn't come with subtitles anymore) and the beautiful Starfire, princess of Tamaran.

Let me guess…you expected that, right? Yeah, I mean, ninja stars? Brown hair? Who wouldn't guess it? Uh, pretty much everyone. Yeah, I have a sister, and she got red hair with random black streaks and emerald eyes that make any guy want to faint. She's fourteen, and I'm seventeen, but she has already gotten asked to her prom. Let me remind you…she's in eighth grade. I haven't even been asked for my first dance! Okay, I know I'm obsessing a bit, but…I'm a girl. It's my job.

So anyway, back to my story. We live in Titans Tower, no duh, and I live with the new Titans, along with their parents. The new Titans consist of Jake Logan, **(A/N: For more info on the following Characters check out my story, The Adventures of Mar'i Grayson) **Who is Beast Boy and Raven's son, 17, and also my secret crush. (Let me tell you…it is always best to keep things like this AWAY from Nightwing. I know.)Anyway, then there's Victor, who is 18, and Bumble Bee and Cyborg's son. He has a sister name Cassandra, who is only 9. Then, there's my over-achiever of a sister Nightstar, or, in tamaranian, Emil'iand'r. I call her Ems because it gets on her nerves. And, last and probably least, me. Nightfire, or Mar'i. I don't really care which you pick.

So, that's where the whole NF thing came from. I know, it's cheesy, but I think my original reason to tell you these things was to explain my powers. Now, my sister gets these cool powers. She can read minds, turn invisible, and see through things. And here I am, the normal human. Or, it least that's the way it was until I turned 15.

Everybody was so caught up in Nightstar and her amazing abilities, that nobody noticed when I was kidnapped by the Psions and tortured for a week. I was given super strength and the ability to fly. I can shoot lasers out of my eyes and energy blasts out of my hands. There is one other thing, though. I have the power to give my energy to other people, as in, save lives. If my mother wasn't so ready to get out of that prison, she would have it, too, but she left, and I was given this superb ability.

I used to always take my mask off, but because of the missing white, that was replaced with blue, I don't think anyone will ever see my eyes again.

Well, now I've officially bored you with my life history and pain. So, for you, I will tell you how my mom single handedly made me the laughing stock of the nation.

I was cleaning up my room, when she told me she had a surprise. I didn't really care, but I followed her downstairs, anyway. Everyone was in the lobby when she said she had found this little black book with no title, so she opened it up and found out some interesting information. She had a giant neon sign built and had it on the front of the Tower. Apparently it had been on for three hours now, and all of the news stations were outside with cameras. She told us all to close her eyes as we walked out. When we got outside, she told us to open our eyes. My face instantly lit up with horror.

"MOM! TURN THAT OFF! NOW!" I had yelled, grabbing the remote from her and turning it off. I started hyperventilating, and tried to ignore my laughing teammates. Unfortunately, I was failing.

So, I bet you want to know what was one the sign, right? Well, in big, bold neon letters, which had been up for three hours on national TV, and probably the internet, were these words:

**MAR'I LOVES JAKE**

The way I saw it, I had two options. Run away to Tamaran, or commit suicide. I was about to go to Tamaran, but then I remembered they had cable, too. So, I was about to commit suicide when my dad gives me 'The talk.' In front of the world. I died that day.

So, anyway, I finally got over it, but Jake never looks at me the same. My sister, Nightstar, has a crush on him, too. With me out of the way, she was sure to get him, despite the age difference. I've never really liked her, could you tell?

Did I mention Nightstar led the team?

Alright, enough rambling. I know what my real mission is. It was, is, and will be to make my life better, and to stop something that changed everyone's world forever. See, the Titans became so absorbed in all of the recognition tha tthey got, that they did deeds to get the recogntion, and not for the good feeling you get once you've done them. Unfortunately, when that happens, people tend to overlook the things that matter to them most. Sometimes I wonder if my parents even remember who I am, or just play along andf pretend they know exactly why I'm there.

I never meant to hurt anyone, but I had to get their attention. I had to show them that they have the wrong view on the line between good and evil. I need to show them that it is not the good deed that makes you good, but your reason for doing it. The lien is so faint, that my parents did not even know when they crossed it. That's why I'm here, to show them the line before they cross it completely. Before its too late.

But, that's a little hard considering I've got the Titans chasing me, and now Slade's looking for an apprentice, and…no!

It can't be…it's……

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Thought I'd leave you with a little cliffie. I decided you needed background information, so here it is. Sorry if I rambled on too much. The story is about to make an unexpected twist. I will update TAOMG on Wednesday, so, see you then!**

**Review and I won't send Elves with permanent markers after you in the middle of the night!**

**Now, tell me THAT'S not original!**

**XxNightfirexX**


	6. Raven tells a joke

**Writer's Block…must I need an excuse?**

**Disclaimer: I OWN TEEN TITANS. (Whistles innocently as the FBI quickly remind me that I don't) Erm…never mind.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"I wonder where that villain, um, what's her name? Oh yeah, NF is," Beast Boy asked.

"She's probably planning some major event that will result in a life changing experience for us all, revealing that she's actually one of our children," Raven said, not glancing up from her book. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. "What?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"D-d-did you just make a...a...a...joke?" Beast Boy stuttered. Raven shrugged, going back to her book.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I now declare Raven the Queen of Comedy!" Cyborg yelled, randomly pulling a hat from who-knows-where out and placing it on Raven's head, which only made Raven more annoyed because she was being interupted by a mindless fiasco.

"Looks like you have competition Beast Boy!" Robin said, still laughing at how utterly stupid and impossible her statement had sounded, which also made anyone who happened to be spying on them laugh as well.

"I'm not sure," Cyborg said, "I think Raven's got him beat. On second thought, I think even Starfire has him beat, and I don't even understand half of what she's saying!"

"Yeah, well she may be the Queen," BB said, "But I'M the King!"

"Oh, glorious!" Starfire screamed, jumping up and down. Everyone stared at her.

"Are kings and queens not married?" She asked innocently.

Awkward silence.

"On second thought, I don't want to be Queen anymore…" Raven said destroying the hat, while Starfire stood there confused.

"But, friends, do you not wished to be married? I hear it is a glorious occasion, in which food and gifts are given, and the binding of two people is miraculous!" She said, subconsciously inching over to Robin as she said the next sentence all on one breath.

"There is fun, and games, and prizes, and festivals, and celebrations, and you get to be with someone for your whole life, who will be there when you wake up, and go to bed, and they will follow you around ALL day for no apparent reason other than to make sure you're safe and no one can hurt you and they will give you gifts and will talk to you all day long, and can tell you jokes, and love you, and make you cookies, and play outside sports with you no matter how much you don't want them to, and most importantly, they won't have to hide their love for you, in other words, they will be there, with you, for your whole entire LIFE!" She put emphasis on the last word, than took a deep breath.

Raven sat still for a moment, and then finally said, "I can't tell what made me more insane. Trying to listen to all that, or understanding every word you said. Excuse me while I go throw up."

Beast Boy was still in the room, but he obviously hadn't heard a word anyone had said due to the fact that he was still in the background singing, "I am the KING! Oh, yeah! I am the KING! That's right…"

By now, Starfire had subconsciously moved so close to Robin that she had only to take one more step before falling on top of him. That would have been a bit awkward. Speaking of awkward, however, Robin had yet to answer her question. Just as she was about to ask again, Raven came through the door.

"I just thought about something," Raven said, looking over at Robin.

"What?" He asked.

"That girl on the street. She had your mask, remember?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I remember," He said.

"She had black hair and was wearing sunglasses. I think she was trying to hide her eyes from everyone else, especially us. Did you see how much of a hurry she was in?" Raven questioned.

"Where are you going with this?"

"I think….I think NF might have been that girl on the street."

NFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNFNF

NF coughed. Smoke was filling the room she was in. Er, warehouse. Slade was standing in the rafters above her, trying to knock her unconscious with his knock out gas. He wouldn't be knocked out because of his mask.

The last thing NF saw was Slade walking towards her, and everything slowly going black in a swirling motion.

She woke up in the old factory, wearing an apprentice uniform. It had tight black pants and combat boots, with a tight blue shirt. Over her shirt was a midriff black shirt, but instead of her symbol, the eagle…bird…thing…, was Slade's symbol.

'_Just great!' _She thought, as she looked around at her surroundings. Everything was dark, and there were few lights illuminating the room. Machines were at work, and there was a leak in the ceiling, adding to the creepy aura.

'_Pit, pat. Pit, pat.' _It went, leaving NF to wait for Slade to arrive. She hoped that she wasn't being put through chinese water torture, because she had heard that they left you there to die from insanity. As she sat there, her eyes once again darted to her uniform.

At first, she began to wonder where she had gotten this outfit, and wondered how it had got on her. Then, she realized she honestly didn't want to know. After what seemed like forever, she heard footsteps approaching. She readied herself for battle, and, after checking that she still was wearing a mask, jumped up. However, she couldn't move.

Blue energy fields were wrapped around her arms and legs, and as much as she struggled, she couldn't break free. The footsteps stopped. She opened her eyes.

"Now, don't be afraid," a voice said, stepping a bit closer to her. His voice was calm and reassuring. She felt almost safe. That was a first in this time period.

"Who-who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Wintergreen, and I'm"

"Slade's butler," she finished.

"Hmm. You seem to know more than Master Slade had let on. Good, Nightfire, good," He said. She was about to say something, when she realized what he had said.

"You-you know my name, too?" She asked, laughing a bit. She wasn't sure as to why, but she knew she was. Maybe she had been exposed to laughing gas...?

"Yes, I know all about you, your friends, your parents. It must be fun, going back in time and seeing them." Wintergreen added.

"That's what you would think," She laughed, "But it is harder than you think!" Wintergreen raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't doubt that!" He said. Something about him made her feel better. He made her forget that she was disobeying her father, messing with time, and now her enemy's apprentice. He was so…kind. Yes, the word was definitely kind. That word had been erased from her vocabulary for so long that she forgot it even existed.

"You seem to have seen many troubles. Mind talking about them? Master Slade won't be back for an hour."

She felt she could trust him, for some unknown reason. She smiled, "Actually…I need your advice. You see, in my time, there is this boy named Jake, and one time, my mother found my diary and…"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**I rewrote this chapter, so it makes more sense. I don't even KNOW where the original part came from!**


	7. DNA

Well, after realizing I haven't updated this in AGES, I will now

**Well, after realizing I haven't updated this in AGES, I will now...well...update it.**

**Everyone who was waiting, please thank Harry Potter Fan 1994 for reminding me.**

**Um…R&R**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"You have a very interesting history, my friend," Wintergreen said to me, handing her a cup of tea.

Well, wasn't this interesting in itself? Nightfire, daughter of Nightwing and Starfire, was sitting cross legged on the floor, blue energy bands around her arms keeping her in that exact spot, and spilling her troubles and life story out to Slade's butler, wintergreen, all while drinking a cup of tea.

"Is that good?" She asked. He laughed.

"Only if you open your eyes!" He said, between laughs.

She was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Your sister gets all the attention, right? Well, why do you think she has it?" He asked her.

"….Because she is better at everything than I am?" she questioned.

"No! Smaller siblings usually don't get much attention, because the older one is the first to accomplish things, first. Therefore, she is just making up for the attention that she never got," he said.

"…So she's jealous and attention deprived?"

"Well, I guess you could say that."

"Why would she be jealous of me?"

"Well, mainly because you got here first, and no one can change that. Not even her. Hey, I wouldn't be surprised if she looked up to you, you ARE a person worth looking up to, you know."

"No, I'm not. Look, at me! My jealousy has turned me into a monster, Wintergreen. I will never be forgiven. And no one can change that!"

"Remember when I said your life is good, but you have to keep your eyes open?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I do. You never really explained what that means."

"It means only what you think it means. It could be literal, it might not be, but all in all, you have to figure it out yourself."

He stood up, dusted himself off, and turned around. He walked out of the door leaving her to think about what he had said.

What _did_ it mean? She wondered, silently picking up her cup of tea ad taking a sip. It tasted better than it had a minute ago. She looked down, thinking it was a different kind, but it was in fact the same cup.

Looking again, she noticed there was a slight change. The tea bags had been switched, but the change was so small, she did not notice it at first.

"Maybe that's it," she whispered, "Maybe I have to look for the hidden things that are not so obvious at first." She sat there, thinking to herself, and trying to remember all the memories she could flawlessly to see if she could find what she had missed previosly. However, she had tried so hard to forget everyday of her life as she went to bad, that the flashbacks were fuzzy and the voices muffled. Sadly, she sighed and stared down at her tea cup. She ha always thought she'd be happy if she forgot it all, but now she regretted every moment that she used to wish never existed. She hoped that in the future, she woul never think that.

How could she have possibly forgotten that it was the mermories, whether good or bad, that drove you to do good and bad things. Having the courage to do good after all of the bad events in your life made you stand on the line, but having the power to admit that you were wrong was what made people cross over and become a hero. The reason she was back in time was to show her parents that they needed to cherish the bad times along with the good times, and not try to erase them all together.

At the lovely palace...er...tower...

"Are you SURE that mustard is not in fact a normal Earth beverage?" Starfire innocently asked.

"Yeah. I'm positive." BB said, trying to tear his eyes away from the spot. Cyborg moaned. Having to watch Star drink twelve gallons of mustard was NOT an easy feat. Most people, after the first hour, would have thrown up. But, seeing as the gamestation was currently swimming in the ocean, all thanks going to the dark beauty, Cyborg and Beast Boy had watched her drink about twelve gallons of mustard in the seven hours. it was disturbing, yet, for some reason, they could not tear their eyes away from the spot.

"Titans! Report to the medical bay, ASAP!" Robin's voice rang through the hallways over the intercom. The Titans, thinking there was some sort of emergency health wise, ran as fast as they could. Raven was especially scared this time, she knew what Robin could do to himself.

When they entered, however, Robin was the only one there.

"Look," he said, holding up a hair, "I found it in the basement. It must be one of NF's. Let's analyze this and see how she keeps getting through our security. How fast can you get the DNA results, Cyborg?"

"No more than 24 hours, but also no less. Good thing you found it, though, it's about time we figure out who she REALLY is," He replied. He was sort of tired of trying to figure it out for himself.

"I'll say," Raven said, dryly, glaring at Robin for scaring her like that.

Back at 'The Lair'

Slade walked in through a door behind her that she did not see, so she was startled when Slade began to talk.

"Well, well, well, Nightfire. What a pleasure it is to have you joining us today."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

What will happen next?

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, it only seemed fitting.**

**Thank you for all who reviewed this, especially Harry Potter Fan 1994.**

**R&R (again)**

**  
XxNFxX**


	8. Apprentice

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! I've been SO wrapped up in TAOMG that I forgot about this and Find Father! EEP! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Cyborg, have you tracked her down yet?" Robin asked for the 27th time that day. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"How many times must I tell you? No, I haven't found her! Just wait until the DNA scan is complete. The mother usually comes up within the first 12 hours, because children have 50 of their mother's DNA in them. Her father should be up in 24 hours. However, we do have one problem..." Cyborg said trailed off.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Well, you see, she is very good at covering up her tracks, like Slade, almost. She's gotten into the Tower on numerous occasions; she could be covered in fake DNA that can't get past our systems. The DNA may not be correct. Who knows, this could also be your hair, you do have the same hair color, you know. Or, on the other hand, she could be a robot!"

"I have come in contact with her during on of our many battles. She certainly does not seem like a robot, and, she is certainly not a hologram," Starfire offered, hoping to light up the situation a bit.

Robin grimaced at the memory of Red X. He couldn't believe that he had made such a stupid mistake. He also couldn't believe that Slade was right, he did feel a great rush of adrenaline when he stole. He remembered NF, and the whole thing about her adrenaline. Obviously, she wasn't X; he hadn't heard the word 'kid' come out of her mouth yet. Suddenly, the alarm blared. Quickly and efficently, the Titans ran out towards their vehicle or flight pattern of choice and shot out of the building.

At Slade's lair...

"Well, well, well, Nightfire. What a pleasure it is to have you joining us today," Slade said, walking into the room. Nightfire turned to meet his gaze.

"What do you want from me?!" She yelled. Slade held his hands up.

"Getting to the point, are we? You really are just like your father," He said coolly.

"You don't know who my father is!" Nightfire hissed. Slade laughed.

"Do I, Nightfire? Or, should I say, Ms. Grayson?" he asked. She froze.

"How-how did you-I mean-know that...?" She said, losing her words. He was smarter now than she had expected.

"It really wasn't hard to figure out. You have the same willpower, and you both want me dead," he said. He paused before saying, "You know, I can help you."

"Help me? Help me with what?" She asked. He smirked.

"I can help you master your powers, I can make you powerful. Your parents do not realize what you truly can accomplish. I've seen you during battle; you are very skilled, yet reckless. I am amazed you made it this far with wimps for parents. They betrayed you; I know that much about you. Come with me, I will be your teacher," he said. She avoided his gaze. It didn't seem right, but it didn't seem too wrong now, anyway. She was at loss. On one hand, she could master the powers that she knew could destroy someone if used incorrectly, but on the other hand, her parents meant so much to her, even if she meant nothing to them. She had no idea what to do.

And then, the Titans came. She was a villain, but they were still here, fighting her captor.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted. The Titans raced in, fighting Slade immediately. She watched them in admiration. These were not the people she grew up with. They could still be helped. Maybe, just maybe, she could sneak out and help them silently, dropping them hints along the way.

They were a little preoccupied with Slade, anyway.

Just as she was about to sneak out the back way, she remembered the energy ropes. All she had to do was grab the controller and switch it off. It was nearby, so it wouldn't be too hard.

After much anticipation, she finally got the controller. Unfortunately, that was also when Slade escaped and the Titans' attention was devoted to her.

"You're working with him?" Robin asked. Maybe that was it! She seemed like Slade, maybe she was a relative of his...? Either way, he was sure that this is what his mind was trying to tell him.

"Well, I-" NF tried, and failed.

"What is that controller for?" BB questioned. It looked suspiciously like the one that Slade had used when they had probes floating around in them.

"I-it-but-Oh! Forget it! I give up!" she said, holding her hands up in defeat. If they let her go, then she could go on with her plans. In the future, the Titans wouldn't pay much attention to her, so she was actually surprised when she found herself in a police car on her way to jail.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought...'_

**I know, it isn't much of an update, but, review!**

**PLEASE!  
**

**XxNFxX**


	9. The Tcar

**Where I've been is for me to know and you to yell at me for leaving.**

**Okay, technically I just wasn't motivated to write anything over Christmas break, so I have to make up for it today.**

**Da da dad a da ****dunn**

**Another chapter written by the Dr. Amazing! Hehehe...I watched the Ding Dong Daddy episode earlier today. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. If there was one thing her father told her not to do, it was to end up in jail. Now, here she was in a black and white striped jumpsuit type thing in a jail cell. Even better, her father was the one who put her in there! She was definitely in trouble if she ever made it back to the future.

Anyway, she had been in the cell for no more than an hour, when she thought back to what wintergreen had said. _'Out of all the strangest things to say...' _she thought to herself, wondering if Slade was planning another attack on her and he was trying to give her a heads up about it. Well, it was that or the old man had been driven insane. She couldn't make up her mind yet.

All of the sudden, a blast echoed throughout the jail, and several cries of freedom could be heard. She jumped up in surprise, then saw a disk with an 'S' on it in front of her. The 'S' started flashing red, and she got out of its way just in time to not be caught in the explosion that followed its arrival.

Standing up, she realized Slade had just broken her-_her_-out of jail. Something funny was up. However, at the current moment she didn't really care, and brushed herself off before walking out into the hallway, people running through it trying to escape and police officers chasing them.

"I'm...just gonna go now..." She told one of them, who didn't really hear her. She shrugged and walked out through a hole in the wall before running into an alleyway. She took a few deep breaths, before looking around; making sure no one was watching her. She still had handcuffs on, for the officers were afraid of her since she was supposedly working for Slade. The coast was clear.

After taking a deep breath, her powers really came in handy, for all she had to do was pull her arms apart; the handcuffs snapping as if the were uncooked spaghetti. She had to get back to the warehouse now, and change out of the jail uniform. However, after only a few feet, a mugger jumped out of nowhere into her path. He looked about 35 years old, with a five o'clock shadow and deep bags under his eyes. He wore dark, bulky clothes and was the equivalent of a body builder.

He pulled out a gun from a pocket in his black jacket, and backed her into a wall. "Give me everything you got!" he yelled at her, which only made her smirk. Aside from the emotional scars, being trained by both Batman and Nightwing had its advantages. "What's so funny?!" He yelled at her, poking the gun up against her.

"Nothing," she replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. She paused for a moment, before her smirk got bigger, "Only this!" She yelled, kicking him.

If you were a random citizen, just enjoying your day at the park, and had decided to take in afternoon stroll, you might have got lost and walked down the alleyway. You also might have seen a mugger threaten a girl in a jail uniform, pressing his gun up to her. If you chose to stick around, it would be possible that you might have seen her kick him. Can you imagine your face when she finished him off with an orb of blue energy that came from her hand? How stunned you would be!

However, there were no lost citizens to watch this take place, and soon Nightfire was on her way home again; at least what she would call home for the moment.

Silently, Nightfire slipped into the warehouse, and silently changed. It felt good to be out of that jail uniform, but she could only guess how long it would be before the Titans came; before they knew. She needed to get home now more than ever, but the chances of her finding someone that would help her were...well...zero to Slade. _'No! I will not ask him for anything!'_ she told herself. Not now, not ever.

Now pretend you are a resident of Titans' Tower. What would normally be a perfect, sunny day has turned into a disaster, with the leader of the house going crazy. Would you be afraid or anxious to see what happened next? I figure that in reality, it would depend on your outlook of the day's events. First, it started out a good day when some of your new enemy's DNA was found and you would be able to decipher who this girl was. Next, Slade came and when everyone arrived, your enemy was with him. After you sent her to jail and could get back to the rest of your day, the jail blows up and not only is she loose again, but so is every other villain in Jump City.

So I guess when all the details add up, you would have already bought a one way plane ticket to the Bahamas for some much needed relaxation. However, that is not the case for the five young residents. Their leader, Robin, was running around town helping the police round up the petty criminals and trying to find Slade. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were all sent to round up the meta-humans, like Dr. Light, Johnny Rancid, and Killer Moth. Starfire, who is secretly in love with their fearless leader, Robin, was sent to find and capture this 'NF' girl and bring her down.

And that is exactly what they all did, not wanting to argue or face the wrath of the Robin. He left first, with three others following close behind. Starfire waited a few moments before she finally left, wishing that he wasn't always so tense when Slade was concerned. The day that happened she would be the happiest woman alive; Earth or Tamaran. But for now, she knew she knew it was best to do as he said.

Soaring through the air, she checked high and low for the mysterious girl, but she was nowhere to be found. She was about to give up, when she realized something.

Nightfire smirked as she stood in front of Titans Tower. She honestly couldn't believe that they had left it without putting any security up. Walking towards the door, she saw the hand scanner. Easy enough. She put her hand on it and waited.

'_DNA scan complete: Robin and Starfire. Access granted.' _A computer-like voice stated, the doors, which happened to be shaped like a giant 'T', opened, allowing her to roam freely throughout the heroic home. So much had happened in this house, or would happen, that she wished hadn't, or wouldn't. Remembering that they would realize she was here at any moment, she quickly began her search for something that could serve as a time machine. It would have to be something that was already high-tech, something like...no. She had to find something else.

After an hour of searching, the sun began to set; brilliant colors etching the sky as if it was a painting. Nightfire sighed, knowing that it would be no use. Slowly, her shoulders slumped and she trudged down the hallway, knowing that she'd never here the end of it. She opened the door to the garage, and, with all its glory, there it stood. The most high-tech thing in the house, a death sentence if you touch it, and her ticket home...

...the T-car.

"I probably shouldn't be doing this," she muttered, picking up a wrench. If you were there, you would have run out of nowhere, yelling 'NO!' in slow motion, and stopped her. But you were not there, so **stay out of my story! **I mean it.

"The Tower!" Starfire exclaimed, realizing that she had forgotten to put up the defenses. Quickly, she flew home, not yet giving up. If NF tried to break in _while they were there_ then surely she would be able to break in to it if they weren't. Sure enough, when she arrived, lights were flashing on and off in the garage.

She opened the door to see NF standing right there, not even trying to conceal herself, with a wrench in her hand. The T-car looked like it was one of those transformers, except while it was transforming, it got stuck and was only halfway through with the process.

"Hey Starfire," Nightfire said, waving, "What's up?"

"I believe the ceiling is but that is not what I am here for! What do you think you are doing?" She half asked half yelled.

"If you must know, I'm building a time machine so I can go back to my own time and you won't have to deal with me anymore. You want to help?" She asked hopefully, holding a wrench out towards her.

"No, I do not wish to participate in the destruction of friend Cyborg's car!" She yelled. Nightfire shrugged, and got back to work. Suddenly, Starfire thought of something else, "Why doesn't friend Cyborg have his car with him?"

"I was about to ask the same thing. Then I realized that Robin's motorcycle wasn't here, and I know that Raven had transported Robin to his destination, so..."

"Ahhh. Yes, I do remember friend Raven transporting friend Robin to -"

"Friend Robin?"

"I mean Robin to-"

"Is that really what you want?"

"Is what what I really want?" Starfire asked, confused at this point.

"To be friends," NF stated.

"Of course, he is my best friend!" She told her.

"No, I mean is that all you want, to be best friends?"

"Well...I...no," Starfire said, her shoulders slumping. She fell to the floor, and Nightfire sat down beside her.

"Why don't you tell him that?" She asked. Starfire gave her a look of horror. It was answer enough. "Okay, okay, fine. I get it. But I must say, he absolutely adores everything about you, even if he won't admit it."

"I should not even be talking with you," Starfire said, rather coldly, which made her jump a bit. It was so unlike Starfire to do so.

"Alright, fine. Let me just add the finishing touches to my time machine and I'll-"

"Your time machine? Since when is it yours? I believed it to be Cyborg's car!" She yelled; her starbolts powering up. Suddenly, she became more gentle, "Why are you doing these things?"

"I-I don't know..." Nightfire stated, not even the least bit shocked at her answer, "Revenge maybe?"

"Revenge on who?"

"My father, I guess. Maybe my sister. Maybe my mother. My friends, They all abandoned me," she said, her eyes, even though they were masked, noticeably looked downwards.

"Who is your father? Is it Slade?" She asked. Nightfire let out a bitter laugh and stood up.

"No, but I honestly don't see the difference between the two of them. They are almost exactly alike," If you were there, and knew who her father was, you might be shocked. One thing for sure is that you would leave immediately because you are not in it.

That's when the door opened. She dropped the wrench and froze. Slowly but surely, she turned.

"MY BABY!"

**Yay! I have updated once more, and with nearly 2,000 words! Hooray!**

**Tell me what you thought of it. I want to know. And if you can't think of anything to type rate it on a scale of one to ten. Ten being the best and one being the worst. Or type a letter of some sort like, 'P', or "Q', or '2'. XD **

**YES! My word count says there are now more than 2,000 words! **

**Review, please! If you don't I'll have Nightfire destroy your car and Slade blow up your jail.**

**XxNightfirexX **


	10. A Whole Lot of Tea

I'm back, guys

**I'm back, guys! Hooray! Sorry, but I had a really bad case of writer's block that I just couldn't seem to get rid of. : C I hope I have heard the last of it for a while. **

**Poll-PLEASE ANSWER!**

**Should I Re-write the first few chapters after I complete this, but without changing any of the plots, just making it a bit longer?**

**IMPORTANT! TITANS GO 53 COMES OUT TODAY! **

**Disclaimer: What do ya think?**

**X**

Halfway across town...

Robin worked with the police to track all of the runaways down. Because he was Batman, only younger, he quickly rounded up most of them, and had time to spare. There were a few hanging around, but the police had told him that they were capable of tracking them down; it was just the meta-humans they were worried about. Robin agreed and made his way downtown to rendezvous with the rest of his team.

But first, he had to find Slade.

X

Raven voted to search for the criminally insane, also known as Dr. Light, Killer Moth, Johnny Rancid...in fact, when they had all split up, she realized that most of the villains they fought _were_ in the category of criminally insane, and she was cheated out of looking for the easier people. She wasn't sure how that got by her so quickly, but then again, Cyborg and Beast Boy _did _rush away rather quickly.

Scowling to herself, she soared through the skies, in search of the criminally insane.

X

Beast Boy had most likely received the best deal. All he had to do was patrol the city and rescue anyone in need of rescuing at the moment. In fact, he didn't even have to fight anybody. His job was to save the civilians and call for back-up. It was a pretty genius plan, even if he did cheat everyone else. However, considering those were rare for him, he had to take the opportunity to bask in his glory before someone else stole it.

Smiling, he strolled down the street, humming something he had heard on the radio earlier that morning.

X

It was Cyborg who had realized that his baby was at home, alone. When he first thought about it, he assumed it would be okay, because it had the highest security available. Then he remembered that the only one who would dare mess with his car would be NF, and if she could blow up a jail, she could get into the Tower no problem.

He knew she wouldn't be there, but he had to check anyway. He didn't know why, it must have been some OCD thing. So he set foot into the Tower.

"MY BABY!"

X

Nightfire cringed at the sound of his voice. It echoed throughout the Tower, and she was sure that Superman would be able to hear it, wherever he was.

"Oh, hi Cyborg. How are you?" She asked nervously.

"What did you do to my baby?!" He yelled, outraged. Starfire ducked behind her, but Nightfire, remembering that she was only paid attention to when she did something wrong, wasn't affected at all.

"Oh, this? I'm remodeling it into a time machine. I looked all over your house for something else to use, but this was the most high-tech, so...yeah," She gave him a sheepish smile, and returned back to her work.

"A time machine?! You're turning my baby into a time machine?! WHY?!" he shouted, flailing his arms above his head. Nightfire rolled her eyes and turned around waving a wrench through the air as she spoke.

"Look, I don't really want to be here, and I know that you don't really want me here, either. I'm going home, but I can only do that if you'll shut up and leave me alone," She responded, going back to her work, completely ignoring Cyborg's protests. Although she was glad he hadn't thought of it yet, she had to admit she was quite surprised that he didn't physically try to stop her. If he did, she would be stuck here for the rest of her life, or at least until she was born. No being could exist twice in the same time at once. Even though her future was not pleasant, she missed everyone from it. Even her sister, and that was surprising enough in itself.

X

He ran through the city, searching every corner and every alleyway. Slade was not going to get away this time. He searched high and low, near and far, under and over, but there was no sign of the masked villain. Just as he was about to give up, he heard a strange sound coming from a nearby warehouse.

Slowly, the boy wonder crept around the corner, and entered through a small window. Silently, he dropped to the ground and looked around. It seemed ordinary enough, well, for abandoned warehouse that is, but something was up. He walked into the center of the building, and nearly tripped over something. Looking down, he saw a small basket covered with a blanket. Curiously, he looked inside.

At first, it seemed that it was just some water bottles and a pair of civilian clothing, but upon further investigation, he saw about five of his masks, and a picture of him, Starfire, and a small girl.

"So, I guess Raven was right about the whole girl on the street being NF, which explains why she has that particular pair of clothes here and my masks," Robin said to no one in particular, "But that doesn't explain this picture of us. Or who that girl is. She almost looks like...like..."

"Like NF?" Someone finished for him. Robin spun around, coming face-to-face with an old man carrying a cup of tea.

"Yeah, almost. But that couldn't be her, we couldn't possibly have met her when she was what, five, ten years ago and look older than we are now," Robin stated. The old man nodded.

"Yes, but who said that picture was taken in the past?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned.

"Who is to say that that particular young woman is of our time period? Who is to say that she is not from, say, twenty years in the future? Who is to say that she is not first in line for the throne on Tamaran, or first to inherit the Grayson/Wayne family fortune?" He asked.

"What are you saying?" Robin wondered aloud.

"Exactly what you hope I'm not. I know you've felt something familiar about her. She has told me about the creepy looks you give her, like you're analyzing her or something. You should not deny what you know to be true; she is of your blood, after all. She deserves some respect, villain or not," the man told him. Robin stepped back a few feet, and looked down at the picture in his hands. It all made sense now. She was using both his and Starfire's DNA to get into the Tower unnoticed.

"Who...who are you?" he asked.

"Would you like some tea?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**BTW, I completely didn't notice that I accidentally replaced the first chapter with the second one! So, when I went to fix it, I went and fixed everything, bringing this story up 8 thousand words! Go check out the new chapters, will ya?**

**XxNightfirexX**


End file.
